gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase
The Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase is a variant of the Extreme Gundam, equipped with the Carnage Phase Pack. It is featured in "Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs" arcade game, and is an original MS designed by Kunio Okawara. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase is designed to be a heavy artillery unit. Aside from the original armaments on the Extreme Gundam, the Carnage Phase Pack arms the Extreme Gundam with four beam rifles, four flame bullet launchers, an unknown numbers of Container Missiles and two beam cannons while possessing the capabilities to use the black hole cannon. Like the other Armor Packs, it is capable of generating an Energy Field. Due to its massive bulk and heavy weaponry, the pack is much slower than the others, but compensates with thrusters located on its legs and rear skirt armor. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :One of the Carnage Phase's main weapons, this massive beam rifle has an output comparable to a warship and can be fired repeatedly ;*Flame Bullet :Launchers shot from the frame's fingers, these shots cause enemy mobile suits to burn out and cannot be defended against. Alternatively, the Extreme Gundam can launch a volley and swing them around to create a makeshift fiery chain. ;*Beam Cannon/Black Hole Cannons :Twin massive high output beam cannons with two firing modes. The Extreme Gundam may either fire off a tactical strike at the ground that causes the very ground to erupt into massive flame columns or simply direct the shots at a single mobile suit, obliterating it outright in most cases. When using the beam configuration, the cannons unfold into an extremely long barrel shape and thrusters activate on its sides to assist in firing stability. Its secondary firing mode fires off black-colored beam shots that stun enemy mobile suits. ;*Container Missiles :The Extreme Gundam carries an unknown number of missiles inside of its cannons. Instead of releasing a fiery explosion, they instead discharge a black burst of energy similar to the black hole cannons. ;*Energy Field :A burst of energy that stuns enemy mobile suits upon activation. System Features ;*Armor Packs :The Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase can have its armor exchanged for different armor packs for different capabilities, which includes its Tachyon Phase Pack, Ignis Phase Pack and Mystic Phase Pack. History The Extreme Gundam is a pilot-less mobile suit. Inside it is a bodiless core named "EX-". Picture Gallery 5011627960 24bf6cd6b0 b.jpg|Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase Extreme Gundam Lineart.jpg|Extreme Gundam/Carnage Phase - Lineart srwhotnews_hj12_p067.jpg srwhotnews_hj0111_094.jpg HG - Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase.jpg|HG 1/144 - Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase HG - Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase0.jpg|HG 1/144 - Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase HG - Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase1.jpg|HG 1/144 - Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase 1201111540ec87cea80ea68eea.jpg Trivia *The beam rifle and shield designs are made to resemble an electric guitar and a guitar case respectively. This is a tribute to the pilot of the Extreme Gundam, who is voiced by Gackt. References 54974554201101091719399557032515537_000.jpg|Game's MSV #99 - Extreme Gundam (Carnage Phase) *http://www.4gamer.net/games/109/G010903/20100830001/ External links